Phoixix beo
by sakuracute13
Summary: Scarlet Himura Amell was a lost girl who belonged to a poor fisher family, though previously she belonged to a well known noble house in Kirkwall when her mother stilled lived there. It wasn't something she knew, the circle became a place of safety, keeping her sealed away from the people who hated her and cursed her like the Darkspawn itself.


The sound of chattering mages around her told her what was to come before she could say anything. Well, it wasn't like this was something to be shocked about. Her magic was far more dangerous than anything else while being the element of fire. The red-haired mage slowly moved from her bunk made out of wood. Quietly, her bare feet tiptoed over the stone-cold floor toward her closed door. Her hand pressed slightly on the wooden frame and pushed only just so her head could peer out into the hallway curiously.

Baby blue eyes blinked owlishly, finding hazel across the hall for a second. The Templar blushed and quickly walked past the door belonging to the one and only Scarlet Amell.

Scarlet snorted at the curly-haired man and shook her head. Returning to the room and closing the door, she began to search for some things in the dim lighting and ventured into her make-shift bathroom before setting them on a wooden chair. The mage waved her hand over the torches lightly, fire coming out of the wooden item on each side of the wall. The room itself was small and roomy, a square room with a single basin with water in the right-hand corner. Spare rags sitting on a wooden shelf, with a mirror sitting down beside it. Nothing much, but whatever the mage could use to clear herself was there with a wooden bath and bucket to pour water on her.

In an effort to get water into the wooden bath. First, she filled the bucket and poured it into the water cold, before coming back to it her hands pressed on the top of the water. Her heart-shaped face reflecting in the water with her button nose and bright eyes staring back at her.

'Okay, focus...' She thought, brow furrowing when her magic flowed from deep inside of her chest. Casting warmth over those small hands, the water beneath began bubbling from the warmth and boiled to a temperature she could bear to bath in. The effort took it's a toll on her, beads of sweat dripping down her forehead before falling into the water. "That should do it." The mage said to herself with a tired smile her hands pulled back from it.

The magic always took some focus and effort to pull out. While she dueled with other people more than half of the mages are scare of her fire magic. In understanding, she still had the time to work on that and use it before it could become easier to cast them. Scarlet hummed a happy tune and walked to a chair, before tugging off the white nightgown upon her person and throwing it in a basket not far from the chair.

With that done she got to work sliding into her bath. Releasing a quiet hiss when her legs met the water, though it wasn't too bad for her to slid all the way in and settle herself. Dumping water over herself with a bucket before she scrubbed herself with some rose oil she made. To the side, laid a brush which she used to rub that into her skin before washing it off with another water fill in the bucket. The same with her hair, the red strands sticking to her face.

"Mage!" A voice shouted loudly through her door, the steam from her other room most likely preventing the Templar from grabbing her. "Its time for your harrowing, move it. No dallying!"

Scarlet face scrunched up in distaste. "Hold on, don't rush a lady in her bath!" She snapped back, the steam flaring out of the room. Earning a surprised yelp from outside her lips curled with satisfaction. 'Serves you right'. She cheered on herself for making him fall back.

Regardless of her act she did stand from the bath and stepped out while grabbing a towel to wrap around herself and dry her hair. Warily, she walked over to her main room and saw no templar waiting so she walked in and finished drying herself up. The circle never gained much in the way of food or belongings unless you turned into a senior or newly trained mage, only then could one go out and see the world for a short while. Finding a single chest she pulled out some garments to slip on herself first, a spare robe left in the lone chest for her to change into before the challenge ahead of her.

Deciding on a simple white shirt to go under her steel teal vest. Her hands made quick work of it and buttoned the vest up before grabbing a skirt with a darker shade of teal. It was a two-layer, the underlayer being brown. Her sleeves reached past her elbow, black gloves covering her arm and hand while it was fingerless for the sake of magic. Finally, the mage sat down and slipped on brown boots on at least and amulet. A thin fabric for her belt tied around her upper waist below her breasts and thicker one sat on her hips with her pouch.

Scarlet spared once glance at her hair and tied her messy hair into a loose braid, for now, not bothering to do more before walking out. Two Templars, including the boy who blushed before stopped near her.

Her eyes would lower to the ground and then look back up, shoulders tensed under there heavy gaze the hatred and distrust hurtful. Scarlet even made the attempt to see the younger one and he gave her a look filled with pity. Blue eyes hardened at that, her lip curling in distaste so he knew she did not nor will she ever need his pity.

Eventually, she went between the two older templars and followed them with both of them as her guide. The mages peering out of there room shared looks, no one was sure what would happen. A powerful mage is rather scary, they fall victim more than the weaker ones. At least the later could try and learn after passing the harrowing itself. That's what everyone thought.

The skill of the fire mage was sought after when she came to the tower gaining her skill through a lot of reading. Although, in the end, the redhead was not one to study often and had a photographic memory. In their Assitance, she refused to go and learn anything other than her healing magic and fire magic. But, did, in fact, know potion magic and the ton of herbs you could find around the country.

Meanwhile, the senior enchanter Wynne and the grand enchanter both waited for the arrival of the young mage who seemed to gain quite a reputation in the circle. Of course, this also came with other fools who hated the poor child. The old woman pressed her lips together the idea of a bully left a bad feeling in her. Silvery blue eyes peering up from the file on the girl after she noticed the grand enchanter stand from his chair.

The old mage was a woman with grey hair tied into a simple bun behind her. The dark circles under her eyes forced her to blink owlishly, unlike the enchanter she wore the robes of the senior mages and stood proudly for what she was and how much she had learned over time. Wynne wasn't someone who bullied the other mages, as the older person it was their job to make a good image for the younger students - Not tease them and bully them into doing things for them. Recently that has fallen through the cracks.

"It seems like we have a guest coming," The grand enchanter Irving told her with the new person walking up to them. The knight commander walked over to the table. Face grim with understanding, his lip turned down with a scowl. Both the templars and grey wardens had an edgy relationship since one of there trusted recruits was taken from them when they pleased.

"Nothing but trouble!" He cut in the scowl only deepened, casting his eyes elsewhere while he thought on it. Greagoir just hoped the blasted warden had some good sense for coming this time.

"Nonsense, you just say that because you don't want any mage or templar to go." The enchanter waved a hand dismissively, turning his head toward his mage and companion who was readying the paperwork on the desk in case something might happen. The dark glare she was sending them forced both to shut up for the time being.

Shaking her head at the two of them, possibly thinking of ways to keep the two busy while they waited for the mage to join them. "May I remind you..." Her eyebrows rose mockingly before she drawled, "We have a harrowing to begin?" Wynne told them with a blank look which proved she wasn't impressed with the conversation. Greagoir should know better than to make fun of the Grey Wardens, who else would protect them from the darkspawn?

Irving took on a grim look when he remembered who was coming this night. It wasn't yet morning so more than a few are sleeping still, he could admit that the girl showed promise but to let her take on the challenge at this age? The old mage could not agree to that and was left with no choice. He could help as much as he could.

"Right... Scarlet Himura Amell." The knight commander commented drily, glancing down at the paper Wynne passed on his way out with her.

"...I wouldn't wish for her to attend yet if I had a choice." Sighed Iriving, finally allowing his thoughts to come out.

Neither did Wynne or Greagoir even if the old templar seemed to not accept that. No one thought this was the right way to go around it. But, her power proved to be far too unstable for them to allow her to grow up until she could.

The pending doom of the small girl everyone grew to love and cherish came in no time, the seniors in charge of the harrowing stepped into the basement room not far from the grand enchanter's office. Stepping down the staircase, both the magic and Templar magic opened the door before they entered.

In the distance dark hooded eyes peered from around the corner, watching them closely with narrowed eyes. Quickly ducking back to wait for his friend near her room.

The winding hallways are covered in a strange mist the air ice cold to keep whatever was down here stable. Whenever they find someone able to do the harrowing they go down the long hall - Which did lead to a dead end. Wynne wrinkled her nose and rubbed her one good shoulder. Her eyelids closed tightly bringing the magic from inside of her chest and throw the muscle in her slim arms, a blue glow reached forward the bricks sliding away to reveal a passage for them to walk through. The three were quick to step through and wait in the round room with a pedestal of blue liquid on it.

Scarlet almost skipped into the harrowing room to annoy those guiding her. Instead, they walked inside, the child merely blinking at the bright light inside her eyes shutting tightly for a moment. One of the templars nudged her slightly before she could walk further inside and meet up with the three waiting on her. Although that wasn't before she hissed at them between her teeth. "I can walk you imbecile."

The templar made a distinctive grunt but the heat from his glare burned even more now - They might watch over them but in no way did it give them the right to do things like that. Scarlet was not scared to show them what she could do if they tried, her eyes almost gleamed with laughter before she hid it from them.

The enchanter and senior mage couldn't help but smile at the scene. It served him right, after all this time... Maybe the templars are forgetting what their job entails.

" Now, come forward... Scarlet Himura Amell." He called forth with a small smile on his face, he stepped away from his fellow mage and stood behind the pedestal. Wynne herself cast a worried look at the small girl and then back to the pedestal in front of them, everyone was worried for her even the knight captain greagoir himself.

With the templars glaring at her back she couldn't walk toward him fast enough, shooting glares over her shoulder before facing the people in front of her. Her eyes looked over to a fellow tutor who was teaching a mage she knew. Her head bowed slightly in respect slowly letting her smile fade from her face as her blue eyes shifted to the knight commander. He used to always be like a father to her in secret; everyone knew now, of course.

He nodded at her and glanced in the direction of Irving for her to get the hint. 'Go on.' He clearly, silently told her.

Scarlet faced the first enchanter head-on, but not before she licked her lips nervously and cast a glance at the liquid. She read on the stuff and all... But no one knew what they did during the harrowing and the person attending is either asked to do this at the last minute or not at all. Which was the case with her so preparing wasn't the issue considering nothing you have will come with you into the fade - Unless they choose to challenge you on that.

Apparently there was a little speech going on while the redhead stared. "The mage much do this alone, the first enchanter." Greagiors harsh voice cut in harshly, tone dangerously low to a growl. This forced her to blink at the sudden volume in voice, glancing between the two men who either scowled or glared.

' I wasn't aware anyone was talking anyway...' She almost felt the need to tell them, her red eyebrows raising in question when silence overcame them once more.

Wynne ignored them with ease and watched as scarlet frowned at them with hidden annoyance, her lip twitched. Seeing something in her at that moment. "Just a sip child. You can do this, just keep in mind why you are in there and do not let those demons control you." Encouraged the Grey-haired woman.

Everyone waited with there breath held back, while the young mage picked up the chalice and tipped the cup to her mouth while taking a single sip and sitting it back down...

_**A/N:**__ I would usually have this at the top, but I felt like I didn't know how this would go or if anyone would want to read this. Scarlet isn't perfected like my Shizuka either so you can see her at the start. Anyway, usually I would do the background chapter at the start - But this seemed like the perfect spot to stop and then you can find out how her harrowing goes next time. Yes, I will do the harrowing to make her a little different._


End file.
